


Little Bird

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Clint is your boyfriend (non-canon, he’s not married with kids) and he wants you to experiment more.  This is based off of PUBLIC hotel in New York City.  If you’re not familiar you can google it (add the word sex). (But it’s a hotel where people like to have sex in front of giant windows for other people to watch them…legit real thing).





	Little Bird

“You’re the most beautiful person on the planet.” Clint kissed your neck. “I want to show you off.” 

“I don’t know.” You looked at the giant glass windows. “We’re only on the third floor. What if there are kids outside?”

“It’s 2 am baby.” Clint reached inside your robe and cupped your breast. He kneaded and made sure your nipple was between his fingers. “There’s probably nobody watching. For me?”

“You like the height.” You let your head relax against his shoulder. “Makes you feel like you’re a bird in a nest.” 

“You know me so well.” Clint chuckled as his other hand undid the tie around your middle. “You’re ready for this. I’m so proud of how far you’ve coommmeee.”

As he dragged out the mmmm his hand dipped down your stomach to your pussy. Cum was an understatement. You’d lost count tonight.

“Do you want more baby?” Clint nipped at your earlobe. “Or have you had enough?” 

“More.” You swallowed and closed your eyes. 

Clint’s hands moved to the top of your robe, he pulled it off and urged you to stand, giving your ass a tap in the process. 

 

The glass windows looked gigantic. You moaned as you walked toward them. At least it was dark in the room. Maybe nobody would see? 

Clint was a good man. He wanted you to test your limits. This wasn’t bad. You could handle this. When you reached the window you put both of your hands next to your head and looked down. 

The street was maybe thirty-forty feet down. Even at 2 am there were people walking and neon lights from the bars. You took a breath and felt a strange sense of control. This was your body, on display. And you had a wonderful man who loved it. Maybe that could be your secret. Nobody would see anyway. 

Then there was a click followed by a flash of light. The same people you were just watching looked up and there was no doubt they spotted you. 

It was too much, you couldn’t handle it and started to back off the glass, but Clint was behind you in a flash, pushing you forward. 

“They can see me.” You tried to slide away.

“They can see how beautiful you are.” Clint grabbed onto your wrists and put your palms back on the glass. “They can see lucky I am.” 

You didn’t like the eyes on you. A crowd started to form, almost all of them were men, some pointed. 

“We’re too far away Baby.” Clint kissed your neck again. “They’ll never recognize you.”

 

His words gave you some comfort, but then you felt his cock at your entrance and you shut your eyes. You wanted to cum again and you could escape into your head. All you needed was him. 

With one thrust your body shuddered and you fell further into the glass. All of your juices made it easy for him to glide right in. 

 

Clint adjusted himself behind you, kicking your feet out and moving your forward so your entire body was pressed to the glass. You turned your head to the side, letting your cheek touch the window.

“They all want you.” He spread his hands so they were covering yours. “But you are all mine.” 

 

With every pump he pushed you further into the glass. The cool window pressed against your clit and it made you whine. It was such a new sensation, and for how dirty the act was it made you feel clean. Like a crystal was rubbing you. 

 

He was so close he was almost underneath you, making you hump the window with every thrust. Even your nipples were hardening against the cool glass. 

“We’re high above baby.” Clint brought a hand to your neck, about the only part of your body not pressed against the pane. “Look. Look at the women who wish they were you and the men who would kill to be me.”

You pinched your eyes tighter. It was just the two of you. They couldn’t make out features. Clint picked up his pace and the way your bundle of nerves was being rubbed you were starting to come undone again. Your orgasm was nearing. 

“If you don’t want to look down at least open your eyes.” He kissed your cheek. “Look out my little bird.”

Your lids popped open and what you saw made the orgasm rip through your body. You convulsed and would’ve collapsed if Clint’s dick wasn’t impaling you. 

Straight across, clear as day was a buff dark haired man with a chiseled body and gigantic cock in his hand, stroking away. His eyes were glued to you. 

 

The erotic image sent another explosion through you and this time you did collapse into the windows. Clint kept up with the thrusts, but your eyes couldn’t look away from the perfect specimen of a man across the street watching you. 

He leaned his head back at the same time as Clint gave a final grunt and exploded inside of you. The man across the street collected himself and continued to stare at you. He was beautiful. 

“What are you thinking now?” Clint pulled you back to a standing position. “Are you thinking I should call him and have him join us?”

You looked over your shoulder to see Clint with a smirk. 

“You know him?” You looked back across the way and saw a nod from the voyeur.

“He’s friends with Thor.” Clint kissed your neck. “He sees everything.” 

You blinked and the lights across the street went out. Your heart and pussy hurt at the loss of the beautiful man. 

Clint had wanted a threesome for awhile, but you always said no. But there was zero chance of not including that man. You nodded. 

“He’s already on his way.” Clint led you back to the bed. “See, I knew you would enjoy trying new things.”


End file.
